Morfina
by Aedea
Summary: La recuerda con las ropas raídas y su pelo enrededado, con el rostro alargado y sus ojos que bizquean. La recuerda triste y asustada, pero la sueña libre, completamente feliz. Como si aquello fuera su propia morfina.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y todo lo que reconozcáis pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, ya sabéis.

 _Esta historia participa en el en el reto «Más de 3.000 historias» del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black, concretamente con el reto **«Eternos Secundarios»**._

* * *

 ** **Morfina****

* * *

 ** **13 de agosto de 1915****

Morfin sabe que hacer algo mal tiene un castigo.

Sabe que el de no mantener la casa limpia y ordenada es un golpe en la espalda y dos en el brazo izquierdo; que la represalia de no tener la cena preparada antes de las ocho es una patada en una pierna y dos en la cabeza, justo detrás de la oreja.

Y también sabe que todos esos castigos son siempre para Merope.

Morfin también está seguro de que no debe cuestionar a padre, porque eso tiene consecuencias que siempre llegan teñidas de rojo y envueltas en gritos. Por eso, cuando la mano huesuda y destructiva de padre roza la piel de Merope en una caricia violenta, Morfin se limita a taparse los oídos con las manos y a tararear aquella vieja canción de cuna que creía olvidada.

Así no escucha los gritos agudos de su hermana.

A veces Morfin quiere acercarse a ella y pasar uno de sus brazos por su espalda, tal vez abrazarla; rodear su cuerpo demacrado cubierto de viejos harapos y hacerla olvidar su piel herida y machacada.

A veces quiere quererla, pero sabe que debe despreciarla.

Por eso se mantiene inmóvil cuando Merope cae al suelo, con su pelo sucio y revuelto y sus ojos pequeños y redondos mirándolo directamente a él; con su rostro alargado e infantil cubierto de arañazos y sus manos finas aferrándose a una de sus piernas. Morfin se rodea las rodillas y apoya la espalda en la pared, intentando ignorar el agarre de su hermana cuando padre coge su brazo y tira de ella, arrastrándola por el suelo; se lleva las manos a los oídos cuando Merope grita, con la boca muy abierta y los ojos desorbitados, con voz quebrada y alaridos punzantes. Merope grita con desesperación y desconsuelo, suplicándole que acabe con aquella tortura, y Morfin cierra los ojos y se obliga a soñar, a olvidar el rostro desfigurado de su hermana por el dolor, la expresión grotesca de padre y el sonido de las uñas quebradizas de Merope arañando la madera raída del suelo. Sueña con la mano de ella sujetando la de él, con sus dedos entrelazados y sus cabellos lisos y peinados; con la piel pálida de su hermana sin heridas, con su sonrisa perdida y sus carcajadas olvidadas.

Y, sobre todo, Morfin sueña con no volver a despertar en aquella pesadilla que se ha convertido en realidad.

* * *

 ** **25 de diciembre de 1918****

Morfin tiene trece años la primera vez que sujeta un cuerpo sin vida.

Toca la piel rugosa con las yemas de los dedos, la acaricia con delicadeza, casi con devoción. Tan áspera y desigual, tan imperfecta. Sostiene aquel ser inerte cerca su pecho, dándole el calor que ya no necesita, para después dejarlo descansar sobre el suelo, laxo e inmóvil, carente de vida.

Tocar la muerte con la punta de los dedos no es tan excitante como padre prometió. Morfin no siente la piel de todo el cuerpo erizarse ni las manos temblarle de emoción, tampoco el pulso acelerado y la respiración superficial; no nota el corazón bombear la sangre por cada vena y cada arteria hasta llegar a cada tejido, hasta cada órgano, hasta cada rincón. Morfin no se siente poderoso, infinito o indomable, no se siente superior.

Pero acariciar un cadáver con la punta de los dedos tampoco resulta tan aterrador e inhumano como Merope aseguró.

Morfin recoge los restos de la vida que ha robado, alza aquel cuerpo impoluto hasta la puerta cerrada de su vieja casa y lo apoya sobre la superficie desigual. Lo que sí que es cierto, en lo que sí coinciden padre y Merope es en lo fácil que resulta manejar un cadáver. Tan sumiso y maleable, tan dócil que a Morfin no le supone ningún esfuerzo atravesar su piel gruesa con un clavo, uniéndolo así para siempre a la madera raída de su hogar.

Así, aunque estallará en gritos horrorizados que se verá obligada a silenciar entre las sábanas pajizas de su habitación, Merope pronto comprenderá; sabrá que aquel cuerpo vacío acallará las burlas, sembrará el temor en aquellos de sangre infectada que se atreven a reír a sus espaldas, a mofarse de sus ropas andrajosas y cabellos sucios, de sus voces hoscas que sisean palabras que sus almas corrompidas jamás comprenderán. Y padre entenderá que aquel sacrificio es por él, por su apellido, por la sangre que les ha permitido compartir.

Por Salazar y por padre, por Merope y por él; Morfin está seguro de que el cadáver de aquella serpiente le enseñará a vivir en la pesadilla, a acallar las voces que le gritan en la oscuridad que no debe volver a soñar jamás.

* * *

 ** **19 de junio de 1922****

Hay algo extraño en la mirada de Merope desde hace unos meses. Sigue siendo triste y vacía, anhelante y desquiciada, pero con un brillo diferente, inusual.

Morfin no puede decir de qué se trata, qué es lo que hace que su hermana ya no mire a padre de soslayo, con sus ojos pequeños y redondos que bizquean prometiendo una venganza que ambos saben que jamás llegará. Hace tiempo que Merope se limita a callar, a acatar las órdenes y recibir los castigos sin rechistar, a aguantar los golpes sin emitir sonido, sin demostrar dolor. A fingir que su cuerpo huesudo puede confundirse con las paredes amarillentas de la habitación.

Como si supiera que algún día logrará escapar, huir de aquella tortura que consume su cuerpo para encontrar algo mejor.

Pero Morfin sabe cuán equivocada está. Porque padre dice que Merope ha nacido para servirles, que se trata de un error de la naturaleza del que no pudo deshacerse; que no dudaría en matarla si su misma sangre no recorriere su cuerpo deteriorado y averiado, si aquel apellido demacrado no acompañase su deshonroso nombre. Y, a veces, viendo la figura consumida de su hermana, con aquella túnica raída que hace tiempo se convirtió en un montón de harapos, con sus movimientos torpes y lentos y su cara demasiado alargada, Morfin piensa que padre tiene razón; que la ausencia de magia en Merope hace que no haya diferencia alguna entre su hermana y los muggles. Que, como les ha repetido padre a lo largo de los años, eso la convierte en un ser inferior.

Por eso Morfin ya no se tapa los ojos cuando padre coge el fino cuello de su hermana, cuando lo aprieta con las manos hasta que se tornan blancas. Ya no se abraza las rodillas cuando la piel pálida de Merope comienza a adquirir un tono rojizo, cuando la falta de aire le hace cerrar los ojos y dejarse caer al suelo con un golpe sordo. Y a pesar de que él cree saber por qué el dolor silencioso de Merope le asusta, de temer que un día el golpe sea demasiado fuerte y ella no vuelva despertar jamás, Morfin permanece estático, sentado frente a la mesa de la cocina y sujetando con sus dedos largos el tenedor con una mano y el cuchillo con la otra.

Es cierto que algo en Merope ha cambiado, que hace un tiempo no se habría levantado del suelo con tanta calma, sin las piernas y las manos temblándole de forma descontrolada; que no habría enfrentado los ojos oscuros de padre de forma tan directa, sin desafío, pero también sin miedo y sin rencor. Ahora ella se queda allí, impasible y a la espera, con las manos entrelazadas y la espalda muy recta.

Padre la observa con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, analizándola con aquellos ojos entrecerrados que pretenden descifrar cada uno de los secretos que ella se esfuerza por encerrar en su interior. Y Morfin sabe que padre está confundido y enfadado, que aquel cambio en su hermana sólo provoca en él más desprecio y desconfianza. Así que padre arruga la nariz y alza las comisuras de los labios en una mueca mordaz que está muy lejos de ser una sonrisa, agarra con fuerza el pelo enmarañado de Merope y la acerca lo suficientemente a su rostro como para que ella contenga la respiración al sentir sobre la piel el aliento putrefacto de él.

—¡Jodida inútil! —Padre tira con tanta fuerza de su cabello que Merope se pone de puntillas para mitigar el dolor—. ¡No sabes hacer nada bien!

Morfin no se sorprende al escuchar los gritos desquiciados, con sus brazos demasiado largos sacudiendo a su hermana y su voz desagradable dañando sus tímpanos. Padre patea el plato con la carne del conejo medio hecha, todavía con la sangre recorriéndola, y Morfin sólo da un respingo cuando la cerámica estalla en cientos de pedazos contra la pared.

»¡Maldita zopenca, squib asquerosa! ¡No sirves ni para cocinar! —Padre le da un empujón que hace a Merope tambalearse, pero ella no dice absolutamente nada. Permanece allí, en silencio a pesar del temblor en sus manos, como si la saliva pastosa de padre no humedeciese su cara.

Padre le lanza una mirada de asco, de un desprecio absoluto y profundo que Morfin sabe que nunca ha sido fingido. Porque él odia a Merope. Detesta la forma que tiene de frotarse las manos, de peinarse el pelo con los dedos y mojarse la cara al levantarse; odia cómo alza las cejas al hablar y cómo aprieta los labios cuando algo la disgusta. Detesta su carencia de talento, la ausencia de magia, cada gesto y cada detalle. Pero, sobre todo, padre aborrece cada bocanada de aire que le permite vivir un minuto más.

Por eso decide dar el golpe final y levanta la mano dispuesto a marcar la mejilla de Merope durante unas horas, de conseguir otra cicatriz que adorne su cuerpo maltrecho, y Morfin, todavía con el tenedor en la mano izquierda y el cuchillo atravesando la carne tierna y ensangrentada del conejo, se pone en pie de súbito.

— _ _Padre, me preguntaba si...__ —dice con una seguridad que no siente. Lo hace en parsel, con esos siseos que a padre le gusta escuchar, con los mismos que él sólo utiliza con aquellos que lo merecen.

Morfin no pretende cuestionarlo, jamás lo hace. Respeta a padre, cree en él y en sus ideales. Se fuerza a compartirlos, a interiorizarlos; los acepta como si no hubiese más verdad que su palabra. Y sin embargo, hay algo en la mirada desquiciada de Merope que le recuerda que sigue siendo aquella niña que le cogía la mano en sus sueños.

— _ _¡Tú cállate, jodido retrasado!__

Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que padre le habla así, con aquellos silbidos viperinos e hirientes, los mismos que le dedica a Merope. Es la primera vez en años que padre agarra la manga de su túnica sucia y agujerada sin miramientos, con violencia y agresividad. Y Morfin tiene miedo. Teme que aquella mano grande caiga sobre su mejilla, que aquel cuerpo desproporcionado descargue su ira contra él. Le aterroriza el hecho de que por su piel comiencen a extenderse cicatrices y que, como ocurre con su hermana, las heridas se conviertan en su identidad.

Así que teme y calla, tiembla y se vuelve a sentar.

Y mientras padre abofetea la mejilla de Merope, Morfin cierra los ojos y se tapa los oídos, como antes, como siempre. Es entonces, al encontrarse con la oscuridad que hace tiempo dejó de ser negra para teñirse de rojo, cuando tararea aquella vieja canción que parecía olvidada. Después sólo escucha el silencio roto por su propia voz. Y Morfin ríe. Ríe cuando llega a la tercera estrofa, cuando entona el estribillo de aquella melodía carente de ritmo. Tan desagradables y desquiciadas, tan funestas y desequilibradas suenan sus propias carcajadas que se obliga a reír hasta que se le quiebra la voz.

Cuando abre los ojos se encuentra con la mirada derrotada de Merope, con sus párpados caídos y sus pupilas pequeñas, con sus iris oscuros y sus ojos que bizquean. Y no necesita que nadie más lo diga, tampoco que padre lo recuerde: Morfin sabe que son exactamente iguales que los suyos.

* * *

 ** **22 de diciembre de 1923****

Morfin sabe que hacer algo mal tiene un castigo.

El de no tener magia es una paliza, da igual si es física o psicológica, mejor si tiene un poco de las dos. Sabe que la represalia de ser inferior son dos patadas en la cara, no importa si es en la barbilla o en el puente de la nariz; que haber nacido muggle es un error y que, como todo lo que no se hace bien, tiene consecuencias fatales que provocan dolor y hacen sangrar.

Y también sabe que él tiene derecho a imponer aquellos castigos.

Por eso coge el cuello de la prenda blanca con tanta fuerza como es capaz y presiona el cuerpo de aquel hombre contra el grueso tronco del árbol. Rápido y violento, fuerte y agresivo. Sólo se detiene unos segundos cuando un gemido apenas audible le indica que la corteza dura araña su espalda a través de la fina tela que cubre su piel, que la desgarra hasta hacerla sangrar.

A Morfin le parece patético su intento de resistirse, de intentar ocultar el dolor. Es ridículo porque lo ve apretar las mandíbulas con fuerza mientras intenta librarse de su agarre con absoluta desesperación.

Tan insulso y despreciable, tan inferior y abominable.

—¡Suélteme! —Tiene la voz grave y la barbilla puntiaguda, la mirada aterrada y una cicatriz cruzándole la mejilla derecha. Y Morfin, que siempre ha sentido devoción por la simetría que él jamás poseyó, cree que quedaría mucho mejor si tuviese dos—. ¡Mi familia tiene dinero, le pagaré! Le daré lo que quiera: ropa, zapatos, joyas... ¡lo que desee! Pero déjeme ir, por favor, déjeme marchar y no le contaré a nadie lo ocurrido, ¡lo juro!

Es patética su forma de suplicar, de caer más bajo de lo que ya está. Y reconfortante. Por algún motivo que no llega a comprender, es agradable la sensación de superioridad que comienza a extenderse por todo su cuerpo; es cautivadora su forma de patalear en el aire, de mirar a su alrededor esperando ver a alguien que llegue para salvarle. Es curiosa su forma de revolverse inquieto como un animal enjaulado.

—¡Cállate, podrido engendro! ¡Aberración! —Cada palabra supone un golpe contra el tronco del árbol; cada golpe significa un nuevo gemido de dolor—. ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!

Mientras sujeta su cuello con las dos manos, como ha visto tantas veces a padre hacer con Merope, Morfin se pregunta cuál es la diferencia entre acariciar con la yema de los dedos la piel impoluta de aquel ser abominable y sostener el cuerpo sin vida de la serpiente clavada en la puerta de casa. Morfin, mientras aumenta la presión sobre su garganta, no logra comprender por qué aquella vez no sintió absolutamente nada y, en cambio, en esa ocasión resulta tan absolutamente excitante; con la piel de todo el cuerpo erizándose y las manos temblando de emoción, con el pulso acelerado y la respiración superficial. Tan poderoso e infinito, tan indomable y superior.

Tal y como prometió padre.

Sin embargo, a pesar del entusiasmo, de toda aquella adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo, hay algo en su mirada aterrada que le hace aflojar el agarre. Tal vez es su piel adquiriendo un tono morado, la amenaza de que en cualquier momento se desmaye y ya no pueda ver el miedo en sus ojos. Morfin sabe que sólo tiene que aumentar la presión alrededor de su garganta para estrangularlo, que bastarían unos cuantos segundos más para que perdiese el conocimiento y después dejase de respirar. Entonces podría sostener su cadáver entre sus manos, acercarlo a su pecho y llevarlo hasta casa para mostrárselo a padre, para enseñarle que él no es un estúpido inútil como Merope. Pero Morfin no lo hace. Por el contrario, suelta a aquel engendro y lo deja caer sobre la tierra mojada.

Hay algo en matar que a él no le resulta tan atractivo como ha escuchado a otros asegurar; algo en sujetar un cuerpo vacío, carente de vida, que a Morfin no le hace sentir absolutamente nada, como si la muerte también se llevara consigo toda aquella efímera adrenalina, toda la emoción. Así que Morfin se limita a patearle el rostro, a ver el rojo brillante teñir su ropa cara e impoluta, a observar su sangre sucia y podrida, infectada, manchar la piel de su barbilla, de sus mejillas, de toda su cara. Lo ve suplicar y gemir, retorcerse y temblar como jamás haría muerto. Por eso, tal vez, no lo mata.

O quizá es, aunque Morfin se niegue a aceptarlo, porque las pesadillas en las que un día Merope cierra los ojos para no volver a despertar jamás tienen algo que ver.

* * *

 ** **9 de septiembre de 1924****

Morfin tiene diecinueve años cuando descubre que Merope sí es la aberración que padre siempre aseguró.

Ocurre aquella fría mañana de septiembre en la que encuentra el cordón azul que su hermana siempre lleva atado en la muñeca. Morfin no sabe de dónde lo ha sacado, tampoco desde cuándo lo tiene, pero Merope nunca se separa de él. Tal vez lo perdió en el desayuno, cuando padre rodeó su muñeca de niña con fuerza al no encontrar la cuchara para comer.

Morfin se dirige hacia la habitación lo más sigilosamente que sus movimientos torpes e inexactos le permiten, intentando evitar que sus pasos bruscos hagan chirriar la madera del suelo, pues padre duerme en el sillón del salón y no quiere, ni conviene, despertarlo. Encuentra a su hermana de espaldas, con las manos y la frente apoyadas sobre el cristal de la ventana, y aunque Morfin no puede verle la cara, algo en la laxitud de su cuerpo le dice que en su mirada encontrará el brillo extraño que descubrió hace más de un año. Camina con cuidado hasta ella, con zancadas largas y de puntillas, hasta que apenas los separan un par de pasos. Morfin mira a través del sucio cristal aquello que ha conseguido captar el interés incondicional de Merope: un hombre de cabello oscuro, limpio y bien peinado, y de ropa lustrosa que nada tiene que ver con los harapos andrajosos que ellos visten; un joven de ojos marrones y facciones masculinas que monta un caballo negro, grande y fuerte.

En definitiva, un mísero muggle despreciable, un patético intento fallido de ser humano.

— _¿Qué estás haciendo?_

Ella se sobresalta cuando Morfin habla muy cerca de su oído. Su cuerpo se tensa y sus manos se alejan del vidrio, dejando sus huellas allí donde estuvieron. No contesta, se limita a clavar sus ojos en él con esa mirada asustada a la que Morfin está acostumbrado, como si Merope ya no supiese sentir otra cosa que no fuese temor.

Él siempre ha sentido remordimiento por lo desdichada que parece constantemente, como si simplemente se limitase a sobrevivir, como si no fuese lo suficientemente valiente para dejarse morir. Pero ya no. De repente, Morfin ya no ve a la muchacha enclenque que en sus sueños acaricia su mano, a la niña que un día se atrevió a imaginar libre y feliz. Ahora se encuentra frente a una sucia traidora que, adivina, sueña con huir, con dejarlos a su suerte y marcharse para siempre con aquel podrido muggle.

— _ _¡Responde, Merope!__ —Su hermana odia aquellos siseos en parsel; le recuerdan al cadáver de la serpiente que se balancea cuando abre y cierran la puerta de casa—. __¡He dicho que respondas, jodida inútil!__

Ella abre mucho los ojos y se lleva una mano al pecho, allí donde cuelga el sagrado guardapelo que padre observa cada día con absoluta devoción. Es la primera vez que Merope lo mira con pánico, con el mismo terror que siente cuando padre se acerca a ella, y Morfin, a pesar de que algo se retuerce en su interior cuando su voz suena demasiado grave y agresiva, tan parecida a la de padre, ya no siente compasión.

—Por favor, Morfin. —Como siempre cuando ruega, Merope entrelaza los dedos a la altura de su barbilla—. Por favor, por favor...

 _ _«No le digas nada a padre».__

 _ _«No le hagas nada a él».__

Morfin sabe que ese es el significado de sus súplicas, que la única preocupación de su hermana es que él guarde su vergonzoso secreto para poder seguir mirando a través de la ventana, o quizá escondida detrás de los arbustos, a aquel sucio muggle ricachón.

Pero padre dice que las traiciones jamás deben perdonarse, que todo lo que se hace mal merece un castigo, que debe pagarse, y Morfin hace tiempo que se obligó a confiar en la palabra de padre, a creer en la verdad de absolutamente todo lo que dice.

* * *

 ** **11 de septiembre de 1924****

Hay algo extraño en la forma que tienen los muggles de suplicar. Suelen ofrecer dinero, prometen ropa limpia y una casa más grande, más nueva; pero, sobre todo, aquellos animales malogrados rezan a un dios que ni siquiera pueden ver. Miran al cielo y gritan al viento, ruegan de rodillas y con las manos entrelazadas, dibujan cruces que se pierden en el aire y recitan plegarias que jamás serán escuchadas.

Para Morfin todo aquel ritual sólo los hace más ridículos e inferiores, con ellos mismos subordinándose a alguien que no los puede ayudar. Y Tom Riddle no es diferente, no es la excepción. Él también gimotea y suplica, ofrece ropa y zapatos; también se arrastra a sus pies como el ser inferior que es.

—¡No me matéis, por favor! ¡Puedo daros lo que queráis! —Tom levanta las manos hacia él, desesperado. Después, mira a ambos lados buscando la ayuda que nadie le va a ofrecer—. ¡Ayuda! —grita histérico. Tan asustado, tan patético como todos aquellos engendros que Morfin ha agredido antes que él—. ¡Por Dios, que alguien me ayude!

—Lo haré.

Y Morfin, que sabe que para ese muggle no puede existir otro dios que no sea él, cumple su petición y hace que en su piel blanca aparezcan desagradables ronchas que supuran una sustancia viscosa; ayuda a Tom a recibir su merecido, a comprender cuál es su lugar en el mundo y, sobre todo, a que Merope no se atreva a soñar más con él.

Por eso Morfin no se avergüenza cuando el ingrato de Bob Ogden se presenta en su hogar para decirle que ha incumplido alguna estúpida ley. No se arrepiente porque todavía puede sentir la emoción cegadora al ver a Tom Riddle gritar mientras se revuelve en el suelo, al observar aquellas heridas marcar su piel. Morfin aún siente las manos temblarle y el pulso acelerado, la satisfacción poseyéndolo y las asfixiantes ganas de reír. Y lo hace ahora, igual que lo hizo al verlo a él. Ríe al recordar los ojos desorbitados de Tom, al escuchar sus gritos histéricos, enloquecidos, atemorizados. Ríe al recodar la forma desesperada en la que parecía querer arrancarse la piel.

No se resiste cuando un par de hombres del ministerio lo apresan, cuando lo rodean y sujetan sus brazos creyendo dominarle, porque ve la mirada orgullosa de padre y sabe que ha cumplido con su deber. Así que Morfin olvida el cosquilleo en las palmas de las manos, la voz que le grita que se tape los oídos y cierre los ojos. No mira atrás para ver por última vez la mirada triste y asustada de Merope; no imagina su risa, pura y viva, libre y feliz; no sueña con un lugar en el que ella rompa en cientos de carcajadas que se desvanecen en el aire, que se pierden entre los susurros del viento.

Porque hace tiempo que Morfin olvidó cómo soñar para dejarse morir en el dolor de la pesadilla.

* * *

 ** **27 de abril de 1925****

Morfin sabe que hacer algo mal tiene un castigo.

Sabe que el de atacar a sucios muggles con magia es pasar tres años en Azkaban, que el de negarse a entrar en una celda mugrienta es un golpe en la espalda y una carcajada irónica; que la represalia de permitirse llorar en la oscuridad de la noche es la burla continua de los presos que hay alrededor.

Y también sabe que todos aquellos castigos sólo le pertenecen a él.

Hace tiempo que Morfin no tiene miedo cuando las paredes de aquella cárcel parecen derrumbarse sobre él, cuando se sienta frente aquellos muros grises y los observa hasta perderse, hasta dejar de saber dónde está. Hay días que despierta con la necesidad de comprobar que padre sigue durmiendo en el oscuro sillón del salón, que Merope todavía sujeta entre sus manos aquel cordón azul; hay noches que tiene el impulso de salir corriendo y decirle a su hermana que debe tener preparada la cena antes de las ocho, de recordarle a padre que el whisky de fuego nunca le sentó demasiado bien.

Son días en los que Morfin no puede olvidar recordar a Merope. Días como aquel.

Tal vez es porque la locura comienza a apoderarse de él, porque ha decidido abandonarse a las risas demenciales que escucha en el eco de la noche, a las voces que le piden cosas imposibles, que no dejan de gritarle palabras que hace tiempo dejó de comprender.

O quizá es porque ese día Merope cumple dieciocho años.

Morfin sabe que no es importante para su hermana, mucho menos para padre; que ella nunca ha querido celebrarlo, que tampoco padre se lo ha permitido. Pero, aun así, ese día él despierta de súbito y murmurando su nombre. Y es extraño. Es raro porque Morfin no le dijo adiós cuando salió de casa para no volver, no se preocupó de que durante los seis meses siguientes, hasta que padre saliese de Azkaban, las cicatrices que adornan su piel serían la única compañía de su hermana. Tampoco pensó en que lo peor vendría después, cuando padre regresase a casa, cuando ella se quedase a solas con él.

Es entonces cuando los recuerdos lo atormentan; cuando vuelve a su memoria la piel pálida de Merope cubierta de arañazos, cuando ve la mano deforme de padre rodear con fuerza su garganta, cuando la recuerda cayendo sobre la madera astillada del suelo con un golpe sordo.

Y Morfin tiene miedo.

Teme regresar a casa y que ella ya no esté, ver su cuerpo marchito confundirse con las sábanas pajizas de la cama; encontrarse con aquella expresión de profunda desesperanza que durante años lo persiguió en sus más ocultas pesadillas. Teme salir de aquella prisión y no volver a verla peinarse frenéticamente el pelo con los dedos, pasar de forma compulsiva las manos por la vieja ropa raída. Tiene miedo de que el tiempo que le queda para salir de allí desdibuje cada detalle, cada instante que compartieron; que en sus memoria se diluya el recuerdo de su rostro alargado de pómulos marcados, sus dientes amarillos y sus ojos que bizquean.

Morfin tiene miedo de olvidar recordarla.

Por eso se aferra a los barrotes fríos que hielan sus dedos en carne viva y grita de forma desquiciada, absolutamente demencial, con la boca muy abierta y los ojos desorbitados, con el pelo sobre la cara y las lágrimas mezclándose con toda aquella suciedad que ya forma parte de él. Morfin llora como nunca, sin taparse el rostro con las manos, sin ocultar los sollozos que vienen después. Llora a pesar de las burlas, de las miradas de desprecio, del dolor que comienza a recorrerle las entrañas. Y lo hace por su condena, por la de Merope también. Llora día y noche durante semanas que se convierten en meses, obligándose a revivir cada detalle indigno y repugnante de su hermana, cada acción que padre siempre condenó, cada vez que él mismo la despreció. Llora hasta sentir la soledad abrazar su desesperanza, hasta dejar de percibir cómo el frío le araña la piel.

Llora, grita y sueña, sobre todo sueña. Imagina un lugar en el que Merope le acaricia la palma de la mano izquierda, donde escucha su risa perderse en el vacío y, sobre todo, Morfin sueña con celebrar que su hermana ha sobrevivido un año más. Y entonces ríe. Se pierde en el eco de las carcajadas demenciales que inundan aquel sucio lugar; ríe al imaginarla correr a lo largo de un camino que se sólo conozca él, con los brazos extendidos y el viento acariciándole la piel, con su pelo oscuro perdiéndose tras ella y aquel brillo rebelde en la mirada.

Llora, grita y ríe al imaginar que ella encuentra la libertad, al saber que eso es lo único que puede calmar su propio dolor.

Y, sobre todo, Morfin sueña con olvidar aquella pesadilla que hace mucho tiempo él mismo convirtió en realidad.

* * *

 _Si os ha gustado, aunque sólo sea un poquito, ya sabéis: un review es siempre muy agradecido._

 _(Y gratis)._


End file.
